A Nobody's Tale
by Samuel98
Summary: A boy newly aware of himself joins an Organization that has him doing missions and the like. Join Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Blyxil in their quest to get their very own hearts. Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Created by Tetsuya Nomura. I am not affiliated with any of these people/groups.
1. The Organization

** This took a while. To be honest, I wanted to finish this before uploading, but I find that since it's not being uploaded, there's no urgency in my finishing of the story. So I'm no where close.**

** As for what this story will be, it's basically 358/2 days with a few changes. One of which will be revealed in a side story, and the other is I'm once again adding my own characters. Maybe more. Maybe more.**

** Also still waiting for the very people to ask me about fan characters to give me info on the characters they want me to add to my stories. That offer is up for this story as well as the sequel to Darkness Within. I've gotta change that name. There's not enough darkness in the story.**

**Fanboys: GET ON WITH IT!**

** Why are you here? Anyway, on with Chapter 1: The Organization!**

* * *

><p><strong>One more thing. To those who did read Darkness Within, remember how I was getting annoyed at how Fanfiction doesn't preserve anything from Copy &amp; Paste? Well I just found out that my writing software lets me download my documents in a .odt format. That's the recommended format for uploading a story to Fanfiction, so hopefully all my troubles will be relieved and I can write my stories any which way again! Hazah!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Hikari (Instrumental)<strong>

The brunette stood there, pondering.

"If I free Kairi's heart…"

"Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora turned back to his two anthropomorphic companions, a white duck mage named Donald, and a black dog knight by the name of Goofy. He smiled at them, and picked up the dark Keyblade. He looked down at the redhead he'd been searching for this entire journey.

He turned the keyblade around, and thrust it into his own chest.

"As long as you're awake, I can face any darkness."

* * *

><p>"Pitiful Heartless. Mindlessly collecting Hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those Hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free. Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Axel and Roxas<strong>

A figure in a black coat walked after a blonde boy with blue eyes. "Not many people have the courage to say no to the Superior. I like your attitude." The boy did not respond. "If you can call it attitude. You seem more like a zombie than a disobedient prick. C'mon. Lemme show ya something."

The boy, feeling nothing, with nowhere to go, followed the man.

They sat atop the clocktower in town, with the man holding to objects in his hands. "Here. Eat up."

He stared at the thing he'd been given.

"You're supposed to eat it." The man said.

He took a bite out of the blue thing on a stick. "It's salty, but sweet."

"The zombie speaks!" The man exclaimed jokingly. "It's Sea Salt Ice Cream. C'mon. Once we're finished, I'm getting you off the streets. And for future reference, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

The boys name… was Roxas. Organization XIII's thirteenth member.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Organization XIII<strong>

"... and you might want to stay away from Larxene." Axel finished explaining the other members to Roxas. His hood was off, and he was revealed to be a light skinned man with spiky red hair and green eyes. He also had two purple tattoos below his eyes. Larxene was a light skinned blond girl with green eyes, and two strands of her hair was put in a style that made them look like antennae. It was a day since the two met, and Roxas barely said anything more. He spoke to no one, and followed orders. The few words he said weren't directed at anyone, but were sometimes responded to anyway.

"Who are they?" Roxas said.

Axel looked on and noticed a few figures in white in the kitchen. "Those are… our subordinates. They're like us, but most of them are much less special than us thirteen."

Roxas looked at Axel, as if asking for an explanation. "We work for Xemnas, and they work for us. That's the chain of command. Those guys there are called dusks. The lowest of the low on our food chain. We in the organization must first prove ourselves to Xemnas by completing our missions if we want our own subordinates, and we start of with just dusks before we can have anything better. Mine are called Assassins."

Roxas nodded, but he looked a bit confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dumped all that info on you at once." Axel said.

"Of course not. His mind is too small to grasp anything important." Another member said. He was also light skinned, his hair was long and platinum blonde, and his eyes were green.

"And that's Vexen, if you recall. Not very nice for an old guy."

"You insolent… You're lucky I have experiments to be working on." And he left.

Axel noticed one of the dusks laughing. "I don't like the guy either, but you should respect your superiors." The other dusks left in a hurry, but the one that was laughing stood his ground.

"Just give me an assignment and I'll be out of your hair." This one's hood fell off, revealing a dark skinned boy with red hair and yellow eyes.

Axel turned to Roxas. "This here is an example of a dusk that's full of himself. He insists that we use his name. That slides with people like me and Demyx, but a lot of us would destroy him if he said that, mainly Larxene and Vexen."

The dusk flinched. "I give credit where credit is due. I don't want to mess with Larxene. But I don't see what the big deal about Vexen is." He looked at Axel, waiting.

"Oh… His name's Blyxil."

"Well… I don't have much of a reason to stay here, I'll be out of the way till one of you Big Bad Organization Members need me."

Saix walked up to the two. "You should've disciplined him for badmouthing your comrade."

"Eh. Let Vexen handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

DAY 7

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day." Xemnas paused for a second. His hood was off. He was dark skinned, had long silver hair, and orange eyes. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

Roxas sat in his first meeting in the round room sitting in one of these chairs. Axel explained that each chair rose in height depending on how well you do in the Organization, with the Superior, Xemnas, the highest. So it was only natural for Roxas to be the lowest. He noticed that a few of the members moved a little when Xemnas mentioned a new member.

"Number XIV."

They all looked down at the figure who walked in. Roxas remembered the day he joined the Organization.

* * *

><p>"Let us all welcome… one of the Keyblade's chosen." The Superior said, as Axel and Roxas, now in a coat like all the others, walked into the round room. In the room were thirteen chairs, two of which were empty.<p>

* * *

><p>The new member and Roxas shared a glance.<p>

* * *

><p>"For the seven days since my arrival, the name Roxas, and the number thirteen, were all I had. Who the people around me were, what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I had no idea.<p>

* * *

><p>DAY 8<p>

**Song: Sacred Moon**

"Teach him well, Axel." Saix said. He was a man with long blue hair, yellow eyes, and a scar on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure he makes the grade." Axel replied. "Roxas, let's go." Axel turned to Roxas to see him staring at the newbie. "What's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again?"

Saix helped him out. "Number XIV, Xion."

"Right. I knew that." Axel said.

"Xion…" Roxas said, blankly.

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel said.

"Yeah."

"How about my name, then?"

"Axel." Roxas replied.

"And how about our bosses name, huh?"

"Xemnas…"

"No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Let's go."

* * *

><p>Xion spent the first days walking around the castle, like Roxas did, but Xion was alone.<p>

Xion walked around random areas of the castle, until one day, Xion came across someone.

The dusk that went by the name of Samuel was hoarding food. He dropped some walking past Xion.

Xion picked up an apple. "You dropped this." Xion said.

Samuel looked back. The feminine figure he saw was a little shorter than Roxas. Her hood fell off to reveal a light skinned girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Thanks, uh…" Samuel was too lazy to ask for her name, but she gave it anyway.

"Xion."

"Right. You know, your comrades will get on your case if you don't yell at me for hoarding all this food."

Xion didn't reply.

"What? Don't want to talk anymore?"

Nothing.

"You're like Roxas. I bet the next time you see me, you won't even remember who I am." Samuel was on his way. The next time he saw Xion he was back to square one.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Axel and Roxas<strong>

The mission Axel and Roxas were assigned was simply Axel explaining to Roxas just what these missions are. Basically, the Organization assigns you something to do in a World, and you do it.

When Axel finished tutoring Roxas, instead of returning to the castle, or RTC, Axel took Roxas atop the clocktower.

"The icing on the cake." Axel said, and he handed Roxas a ice cream. "You remember what this ice cream is called?"

"It's… umm…"

Axel fell forward a little. "Sea Salt Ice Cream. I already told you before. Get it memorized."

Roxas took a bite out of it. "It's salty, but sweet." Axel laughed.

"Roxas, you said the exact same thing the other day."

"I did?… I don't remember…"

Axel sat back. "So what has it been, a week since you joined the Organization?"

Roxas stared blankly ahead. "I guess it has."

"You guess it has? C'mon, you must remember that much." Axel lightly elbowed Roxas, but got no response. "Well, here you are, finally out in the field, working for the Organization, right?"

"For the Organization?" Roxas asked.

"You might even say…" Axel continued. "… that today is where it all really begins for you."

Roxas and Axel looked up at the sunset. "Where it all begins…"

"Just a little recap… what's my name?"

Roxas turned to Axel. "Access."

Axel put his hand to his face. "I guess you're not quite there yet…"

* * *

><p>"As a member of the Organization, I'll be receiving missions everyday… But, I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do."<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxas and Xion. I get a similar feel for them. I wonder what that feeling is, and what part does Axel play in this story?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't see a difference. Paragraphs still aren't indented. And I have to add in Horizontal lines to replace the ~ that Fanfiction doesn't keep. But I assume it's less likely, if at all, to completely miss sections of text. So I'm happy with it.<strong>


	2. Learning the Ropes

**I don't remember if I put a disclaimer in the last chapter. I'll do one now, then I'll put it in the description, and you'll never see one again. At least not for this story.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Created by Tetsuya Nomura. I am not affiliated with any of these people/groups. **

* * *

><p>DAY 9<p>

Roxas lay asleep in his bed. Each Organization member was given a set of clothes along with their usual cloak. Some Members choose to just wear the cloak, but a few of them wore the other clothes occasionally. Roxas had an outfit consisting of a white jacket, a black shirt, and grey pants, but right now he wore a set of pajamas which were mainly white with black limbs.

Three lesser Nobodies were in his room as well, playing a trick on him by placing a clothespin on his nose.

Samuel walked by as this was happening. The other Nobodies forgot to close Roxas's door. He walked in on them in the act.

**Song: Destiny's Force**

"Hey clowns. Leave him alone." He said to them. They turned around to face him.

"What are you gonna do to stop us? You're just a dusk. What could you hope to do against two Snipers and a Berserker?" The one with the bigger frame said.

Samuel sighed. "I prefer not being classified, but if you insist on seeing what I can do…" Samuel jumped up to the ceiling, then pushed off and landed on the floor behind them, and used a lightning attack to knock out the Berserker in one shot. "I think you'll find that with speed and magic alone, I outclass you."

The Snipers were very out of their element, knowing they aren't as useful at close range, and fled, leaving their pal behind.

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Samuel sighed once again. "I wish they were running in fear, but I guess they're incapable of that emotion." He saw Axel walk through the door.

"How are you still a dusk?" Axel asked. "You remind me of Dragoons and Sorcerers."

Samuel glanced at Axel. "I don't get many chances nor the urge to show off. But while my magic and speed are formidable, I'm prone to making mistakes, and that's very dangerous for me because most other Nobodies can defeat me in two or three attacks. And if they can avoid my magic, my physical capabilities aren't much use either."

Axel shrugged. "Train then. If you keep at it, you may even be as powerful as a Member."

Samuel nodded, and took his leave, but not before adding this. "I'm pretty sure Roxas would have trouble with Assassin's at this point. You'll have your work cut out for you."

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into The Grey Area. Anyone with a heart would've noticed that Roxas's walk was different. He looked like he had a purpose, a will, as opposed to walking like he had no idea what was going on. It was slight, but it was there, and no one knew.<p>

Saix stood in the center, waiting for Roxas. "Today you will be working with Marluxia." And he left.

Marluxia was a tall light skinned man with pink hair that went just below his shoulders. "Don't worry, Roxas. I'll take good care of you." He looked around. "You may want to talk to a few of the other members before starting our mission. Come see me when you're ready."

Roxas looked around The Grey Area and saw two boys sitting on a couch. One was a dirty blonde with a mullet and cyan eyes and light skin, the other was a dark skinned red-head with yellow eyes. The former was wearing a black Organization coat, while the latter was wearing a white Dusk suit.

Roxas walked up to the two. "Hello." He said, still somewhat blankly.

"You're up. Remember me? Of course not. You're still new to the 'remembering' and all." The dark skinned one said. "It's me. Blyxil. The Dusk with attitude."

The other boy cut in. "He's also pretty good with instruments!" This one was strumming on his sitar through the conversation. "He plays flute, cello, drums, and guitar."

Blyxil shook his head. "I said I tried to play those. I was good at drums and cello, never got the hang of flute and guitar."

"Ah well. You're pretty cool regardless. Hey Roxas, think you can play any instruments?"

Roxas looked at him in confusion.

"I don't think he know's what instruments are." Blyxil said. "And you never introduced yourself."

"Oh… I'm Demyx. How goes it?"

"… I'm fine."

"Roxas. I'm waiting." Marluxia called.

"You better get going." Demyx said.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lazy Afternoons<strong>

Marluxia taught Roxas of his special duties as the only member of the Organization that can wield the Keyblade. He is to collect hearts by defeating the Heartless. Roxas learned of two larger groups of Heartless, Purebloods and Emblem, each with a variety of different types of Heartless. Purebloods don't release hearts, so they're a nuisance. The Emblem Heartless are what Roxas should focus on. The hearts he collects with his Keyblade will rise into the sky, gathering to complete the almighty Kingdom Hearts. The other members can defeat Heartless, but they have no way of collecting the hearts.

* * *

><p>"The Organization want's me to collect hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts. I know what my purpose is, but what good will it do? What is Kingdom Hearts? What are hearts?"<p>

* * *

><p>DAY 10<p>

Zexion was a man with very light blue hair. It almost looked silver. And he was Roxas's partner for today's mission.

He explained that while Roxas may be given other orders, his main orders, as well as today's mission, were to be his top priority. "You and that Keyblade of yours serve us best by collecting hearts."

Roxas did his best out there, killing those spawns of darkness. He handled that Keyblade well. It had a grey handle, a yellow guard, and a silver "blade". It's teeth were on one side of the blade, and Roxas hit stuff with the other side. He often swung it with one hand.

The mission for today was to defeat a set number of Heartless. Seven, to get Roxas into the swing of things. He completed said mission, and informed Zexion of the fact.

"So what? You want to leave? I would apply myself if I were you."

"But Axel and Marluxia said…"

"Yes, yes. Once you complete the mission, you return to the castle, but some missions you get assigned allow you opportunities to go above and beyond." Zexion explained. "For example, today's mission was to eliminate seven Heartless. You've done just that. But…" Zexion pointed at a Heartless a few yards away. "There's still more Heartless around. It's your choice not to eliminate them, just as it is my choice not to respect you." Zexion turned to Roxas. "And if you don't care about my respect… just remember that the Organization rewards those who put in the extra effort."

Roxas decided to chase down the remaining heartless, and when he was done, he and Zexion walked through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Much better. I trust you'll display this much diligence on future missions."

Roxas looked down.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is a force that grows stronger with each heart I collect." Roxas said.

"Yes?" Zexion replied.

"But… what's the point?"

"We are Nobodies."

Roxas just had more questions. "What exactly are Nobodies?"

"We are beings which lack hearts." Zexion explained. "You and I, as well as the rest of the Organization, and everyone in the Dark City, are without hearts. We lost ours long ago, but you, with your Keyblade, can help us get new ones. Then we'll be complete." He continued. "Everyone in the Organization plays a role, with yours being the most important."

* * *

><p>"Nobodies, like me and everyone else I know, don't have hearts.<p>

If I had a heart, would that make me somebody?"

* * *

><p>DAY 11<p>

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Roxas walked into the Grey Room once again to receive a mission. Saix was waiting for him as before. "Larxene will be accompanying you on today's mission. Meet her on sight. She will be teaching you magic."

"Magic? What's that?" Roxas asked.

"Larxene will be your teacher. Not me."

"Get practicing so you can make yourself useful!" Xigbar called across the room.

Roxas looked at where Corridors of Darkness usually appear, but didn't see one. "Where's the portal?"

Saix looked over. "Larxene… Alright Roxas. I'll give you one lesson. The Organization uses those portals, known as Corridors of Darkness, to travel. To use one, just think of your destination and a Corridor should appear. A beginner like you will need to wave your hand a bit, but the process is the same nonetheless."

Roxas nodded his head, then waved his hand, thinking of the town his missions take place in. A puff of darkness came from his hands, but aside from that, nothing happened.

"It's not too important that you learn now." Saix said as he opened the portal himself. "But you can't have us babysitting you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lazy Afternoons<strong>

"Nice of you to show up to this baby mission I've been ordered to tag along with." Larxene greeted. "Couldn't they have had Demyx do this? It's not like he'll be good for anything else."

Roxas looked down apologetically.

"What? Got something to say, pipsqueak?"

Roxas shook his head.

"You'd be nothing without that Keyblade… I've got it!"

'Oh no.' Roxas thought.

"Your mission today is to learn magic, so no Keyblade for you!"

"What!?" Roxas asked. "Why?"

"If magic's all you have, you'll be more motivated to learn, right?"

"Learn to get my butt handed to me, is more like it! I don't know magic!" Roxas complained.

"You won't learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key." Larxene countered.

"Well… I guess… but…"

Roxas eventually found a Heartless to practice on, but each time he attempted a spell, not much came out of it. Larxene told him that while each Organization member so far (1-12) had an Element that they used most prominently, there were three basic elements that were the easiest to manipulate, along with the Cure spell. They were Fire, Axel's element, Thunder, the spell for Larxene's element, lightning, and Blizzard, the spell for ice, which was Vexen's element.

Roxas decided to try one more time. He put all his focus into the spell. "Fire!"

The flame spell actually shot out and destroyed the Heartless.

"Figures the first spell you do would be Axel's element…" Larxene commented.

Roxas gave no reply.

More Heartless showed up. "Alright kid, I'll show you how it's done." Larxene ran up to the Heartless and "Lightning!" She zapped them all in one hit. She returned to Roxas and shook her head. "If you're our resident Keyblade Wielder, then we're in trouble."

Roxas stayed silent.

"Can't you even hold up your end of a conversation?" When Roxas failed to respond, Larxene turned her back to him. "At this rate, we'll never finish Kingdom Hearts, unless we put someone else on Keyblade duty."

"You have someone else?" Roxas asked.

"Mind your own business."

* * *

><p>"If the Keyblade's power to release hearts is so important to the Organization, why am I the only one who can use it? The more I learn, the less I seem to know."<p>

* * *

><p>DAY 12<p>

Blyxil got bored today. He wandered through the Dark City before deciding to go get himself a treat. He opened up a Corridor of Darkness and went to a certain world…

"What kind of ice cream has salt on it?" He asked the shop owner.

He got himself a mint chocolate chip ice cream instead. "Sea Salt… who came up with that?" He began wandering aimlessly around Twilight Town, until he happened to find Roxas and Vexen in town.

"Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand."

Blyxil let what Vexen said sink in. "I thought that was what Dusks were for."

"Normally we would send Dusks to do this kind of job, but the Dusks we have now aren't the best workers." Vexen continued.

"I hear that…" Blyxil commented. "Maybe I should put an effort to getting that promotion Axel talked about."

Blyxil continued following the two, watching them as they moved along a path in town. "Vexen doesn't have to be so hard on him." He then chuckled a bit. "He's not wrong though. Roxas isn't the brightest guy around."

Once they were done, Vexen opened up a Corridor of Darkness, and asked Roxas if he had any questions.

"How often do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a new world, naturally. Each world has it's own unique terrain, values, Heartless population, lot's of variables that we can use to our advantage."

"Wait… you mean there's more than one world?"

"Yes, boy. You didn't think you'd just be hanging around this little town forever, did you? There will be many worlds, which you will visit for many reasons, but our main goal will remain the same." Vexen explained.

"Kingdom Hearts." Roxas finished.

* * *

><p>"From Castle to Town, back to Castle, and then go back to the town the next day. Once my real missions begin, I'll be sent to other worlds, but the way to those worlds is blocked off by normal means. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness. To get to wherever we want."<p>

* * *

><p>"I get this feeling. I'm not sure why, but I just have the idea that some of the people I've come to know will be gone from my life. I might miss one or two of them, but there's one I'll be glad to never see again."<p> 


	3. Friends

**Helloo! Now Roxas goes further into his time with Organization XIII. That's pretty much all I have to say.**

**I know it's a little early, or more like WAY too early, but I'm a little conflicted. After this story, I'm having trouble deciding whether to write a Zelda fic, or Volume 2 of my Sonic story. Chances are I'll write Zelda, but the 4 or 5 readers I actually have should get a say in it. I'd put in a poll, but... I don't have nearly as many readers as anyone else who does a straw poll, so I'm just gonna read the reviews like a normal person. *hint, hint***

**If I get a surprise 6th and 7th reviewer, I might do the poll. I'm practical, but I'm also lazy enough that 5 is just barely under the line.**

* * *

><p>DAY 13<p>

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Roxas got paired with Lexaeus today. When they got to Roxas's stomping ground, Twilight Town, Lexaeus turned to Roxas.

"What is your strength?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"In this Organization, each and every member has their own strengths, one of which is their element, which they have learned to utilize in order to create powerful techniques. A common term for some of these techniques is a Limit Break, or in the case when you save it for when you're in trouble, a Desperation Move."

**Song: Sinister Showdown**

At the moment he finished speaking, a Shadow that the size of Lexaeus appeared.

"That opponent is your chance to experiment. Find your strength."

Roxas walked up to the Heartless with Keyblade in hand. "Easier said than done." Roxas thought to himself, 'What could my strenght be? And how would I find it?'

The Heartless took Roxas's thinking time as it's chance to strike, and it proceeded to knock Roxas around for a bit.

Roxas used the Keyblade to block the Heartless's strikes, but he wasn't any closer to figuring out what his own strength was, until…

'Light!' Roxas heard in his head, and at this time, the Keyblade became surrounded in the very element. Roxas took this as his cue to destroy the Heartless, and he did so with a few slashes.

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Lexaeus clapped. "I never thought someone who had lost their heart to the darkness would be proficient in the Light element." Roxas returned to him.

Lexaeus noted that Roxas's Keyblade looked very different than before. The handle changed from grey to blue, and the guard changed not only it's color, but it's shape. It was once golden and square shaped, but now it was grey and was pointed upwards. The "blade" changed from silver to white, and was sharper on the edges. The teeth also changed, from a sort of crown shape to more of a triangle. (The original design is obviously Kingdom Key. For the new one, see True Light's Flight)

Roxas also noticed and marveled at the transformation his weapon had gone through.

Lexaeus ignored it, as though it always looked that way. "You will sometimes be sent on solo missions. When that time comes, the only one you'll be able to count on will be yourself. You will be faced with more and more Heartless."

"And I'll have to defeat them if we want to complete Kingdom Hearts. But… what good will that do?" Roxas asked.

"We will unite with it. You and I will gain hearts of our own." Lexaeus explained.

* * *

><p>"There's nice guys and not so nice guys in the Organization, but everyone's working together to complete Kingdom Hearts. I don't know much, but I do know that I must fight the darkness, so we can be whole.<p>

* * *

><p>DAY 14<p>

Today, Roxas got his first real mission, and was paired up with Axel.

"Our second mission as partners." Axel said once they stepped out of the portal.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Don't talk my ear off." Axel said jokingly. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Roxas went on heart collecting duty, with Axel tagging along as backup.

**Song: Sinister Showdown**

Roxas, with his new Keyblade in hand, went on with work, finding new ways to use his Light, and becoming more proficient with magic along the way. He could use Fire and Cure spells no problem, and he'd learned just how easy Light magic came to him when he used the Pearl spell.

Soon they ran into a group of Heartless consisting of both varieties.

"I'll handle the Purebloods!" Axel shouted.

Roxas found himself in the middle of a group of yellow floating Heartless. They all seemed to be launching a Lightning spell at Roxas.

Roxas smirked. "Nice try!" and unleashed his Limit Break, Event Horizon, on them, destroying multiple Heartless each slash.

Axel was about to finish off his own opponents. "You asked for it." He threw flaming chakrams at the Heartless, finishing them off in seconds. "You did well, Roxas."

"Thanks. You're pretty strong too."

**Song: Axel and Roxas**

The mission finished, the two of them were free to RTC.

They were near the portal, when they noticed a few kids running near.

Roxas turned to Axel. "Vexen said we're supposed to do our missions in secret. Shouldn't we hide?"

Axel shrugged. "Where's the fun in that? If things heat up unnecessarily, we'll make an escape, but we can just do whatever 'til then."

Roxas watched the kids run by. The boy in front had blonde spiky hair, and wore camo pants, a black shirt, and a grey vest.

The other boy was a brunette, wore blue jeans, a basketball vest, and a scarf.

The girl was also a brunette, wore an orange shirt, and beige khakis.

When they had gone by, Roxas turned to Axel again. "Who were they?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just some kid's who live here."

"Hmm… So, is everyone here like that?" Roxas asked.

"Like what?"

"Like running around chasing eachother. Making all that noise. It even seemed like those last two were being pushed around."

Axel shrugged again. "I suppose that when people have hearts, they find enjoyment from things we wouldn't be able to imagine."

"Hearts." Roxas said.

"C'mon. Let's get some ice cream."

"Why?" Roxas questioned.

"Well… cuz… we're friends."

"Friends?" Roxas asked.

"Friends eat ice cream together and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like those kids we just saw. C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Hayner! It was an accident!" The kid in the basketball jersey said, as he ran away from the camo pants kid.<p>

"It wasn't an accident! I saw you drop it! You owe me an ice cream!" Hayner yelled.

"C'mon, Hayner! You can go one day without ice cream, can't you?" The girl said.

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas sat atop the clock tower, eating their Sea Salt Ice Cream.<p>

Axel turned to Roxas. "Hey, let's meet up here again after missions, okay? It must be boring going from Castle to work and straight back to the Castle every day, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>DAY 15<p>

**Song: Sacred Moon**

As Roxas entered the Grey area, each member that was present gave him their own form of praise for the progress he'd made.

Luxord warned him "going all-in", Larxene didn't insult him, Marluxia gave him an item as a gift, and openly wished to have met him earlier, and Zexion outright told him that his work has improved.

The only one's who didn't praise him were Xion and Saix, but Xion doesn't talk much to anyone, and Saix allowed him more freedom with which missions he tackles and when.

That day Roxas had an enjoyable mission with Larxene of all people, and went to the clock tower with Axel.

* * *

><p>DAY 16<p>

Roxas was informed by Saix that his skills are "Sufficient enough to keep Dusks in line." And awarded him with authority over them.

On his mission with Marluxia, he decided to call some in just for the sake of seeing how it works, and was amazed it worked, and at how effective the Dusks were at fighting Heartless.

The redheaded Dusk from before was also there. "Marluxia, Roxas. It's a pleasure to be working with you. Blyxil at your service!" After he said that, he went on a rampage, causing other Dusks to hang back and let him handle things. Marluxia was especially impressed when Blyxil single-handedly took down a Zip Slasher.

* * *

><p>"Too bad Heartless don't bleed."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Readers: You know, the statistics are their for a reason.<strong>

**Me: Yes. I letterally... ****I used the wrong finger when I tried to hit the I key. Great.**

**Anyway, I litterally just... That's wrong too? Really?**

**Yes. This is litterelly what... OH COME ON! I know not how to spel. THIS IS WHAT GOES ON IN MY HEAD!**

**Now that that's out of my system, I leterally just *facepalm* SPELL CHECK! I NEED YOU! **

**I literally just checked the statistics after wtiting the...**

**after writing the intro. Turns out chapter 1 had 47 views and chapter 2 had 13. And still no reviews. :(**

**So yeah. I have more readers, but no one reviews, so I may just call off the vote and do whatever I want. Because it's obvious no one really cares. Then again, My Sonic story got reviews, so maybe that means I should write the Sonic story.**

**ZELDA IT IS! **


	4. XIV's First Missions

**During this chapter is where I plan another story, currently known in my head as The Story of Castle Oblivion. That's where I really start to deviate from KH Canon. For the most part.**

**Song: Missing You**

DAY 22

"So what's it like working directly under Xemnas and not being in the Organization?" Blyxil asked.

"Stop asking that. And stop acting like you even have the capacity to care." The female Sorcerer said to him. She was dark skinned, and had green hair and purple eyes. "Besides, you're just a Dusk. Do you even deserve to speak to me?"

Blyxil feigned thought. "Don't care. This order of authority crap's gotta stop with you, Sheylax. It's getting old."

"It's just how we operate. If you've got a problem with it, take it up with _Lord_ Xemnas. I'd love to see how that turns out."

Blyxil looked down and turned away. "Maybe I will, but I can't do it just yet."

"Why? Is it that you do understand what the chain of command is like? Or do you realize that you're too weak?" She taunted.

Blyxil growled. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Don't you know when you've gone too far?"

"How can you go too far with someone who doesn't have a heart?" Sheylax retorted, then she turned and left.

Blyxil sighed. "Do we really need hearts to feel?"

**Song: Tension Rising**

Roxas and Axel found themselves up against a powerful Heartless on their mission today.

It was a giant brown Heartless that shot lasers and could fly.

"Alright, Roxas. Magic's your friend today!"

Roxas and Axel showed their proficiency in their respective elements when fighting this foe, the Guardian.

Roxas started the battle with his light projectile, and when smaller Guardians, Watchers, were around, he hit them all with a ring of light.

Axel's method of attack was to use a fireball that blew up in the Heartless's faces.

Their teamwork was incredible, and the Heartless went down quickly.

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think of You**

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do." Axel said out of the blue when he and Roxas were atop the clock tower. When Roxas expressed confusion, Axel explained, "I'm gonna be away for a while, at Castle Oblivion, the Organization's second base. Got it memorized?"

Roxas sighed. "I wish I knew earlier."

Axel stood up. "Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun, fun."

Roxas stayed and ate his ice cream. When he finished, he saw that it had "Winner" written on it.

Song: Fakery Way - Sonic Adventure

Blyxil ate his ice cream in an alley in the Dark City.

Other Nobodies passed by, but he was in a dark spot, out of sight. The passing Nobodies often spoke to each other, trying to mimic people with hearts by having "emotional" conversations, in the case of those who don't know what their doing, or having a conversation that feigns emotions, in the case of those who still understood what having a heart was like.

Blyxil was tired. Even if he went out there, he wouldn't be included. He'd be shunned for being "low level". He's too _weak_ to speak with the high class. "One day, you'll all respect me." Blyxil pulled himself further into his corner. "One day, you'll all **fear** me."

**Song: Axel and Saix**

DAY 23

Axel walked down Nothing's Call, about to leave for Castle Oblivion, when he was met with Saix.

"Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas." Saix turned to him. "Among the members sent to Castle Oblivion, there are traitors." Axel turned to Saix. "Find them. And dispose of them."

"I trust…" Axel waved his hands. "... that came from Lord Xemnas, himself."

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Roxas walked into the Grey Area. "Hey! Axel?" He saw only Xion and Demyx.

"Axel already left." Saix said as he walked past him.

Roxas held up the WINNER stick. "What did I win?"

"You'll be working with Xion in Twilight Town today. You're in charge." Saix said.

Roxas turned to Xion, then back to Saix. "Ok."

Roxas stuck his hand out, and finally summoned a Corridor on his own. "Let's go." He and Xion walked through the portal.

**Song: Sinister Sundown**

Roxas assumed Xion received nothing but magic training, because she was the mage of the operation. Whenever she saw an enemy, she used fire. If that didn't work, she'd also use blizzard or thunder, but a lot of heartless went down with fire. She even knew cure.

The Poison Plant they were after went down in 3 seconds.

Roxas opened up a Corridor of Darkness. "Go on without me. I've got something I wanna do."

Xion walked in with a nod.

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think of You… **

Roxas sat atop the clock tower, eating ice cream alone.

He heard footsteps and turned around, to see Blyxil.

"Hey, 13. So this is where you and Axel have been going for the past nine days."

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"You want some company today? This offer won't be available for a while, so take it while you can."

"Sure. What'll you be doing for that while?"

**Song: Midna's Theme - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

"Training." Blyxil said.

"Why do you need to train?" Roxas asked.

Blyxil chuckled. "I see you're still in that half asleep phase, or you're just that ignorant."

"Ignorant?" Roxas asked.

"It means you either don't understand, or you just don't pay attention. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a dusk. The lowest of the low. I'm worthless. Nothing!"

"Oh." Roxas said softly.

"It's tough. Being nobody. And I don't mean Nobody with a capital N, I mean nobody as in nobody cares or wants to know you. If you disappeared one day, no one would notice. The ones that do won't care." Blyxil explained sadly. "If one of them were here, they'd probably push me. You wouldn't expect that from people without hearts, but I know what they're like. That's why I want to train. To be strong. Stronger than them. All of them."

"Than the other dusks?" Roxas asked.

"Everybody. I want the Sorcerer's to fear me."

"Does everybody include…"

Blyxil laughed. "Can't get my hopes up too much. I at least want to be equal with Zexion. That's all I'm hoping for." Blyxil took a bite out of his ice cream.

"Alright."

"You do realize that Zexion makes you seem like a stepping stone, right? I aim to surpass you."

"Okay."

"No emotion. Right." Blyxil and Roxas finished their ice creams. "Let's head back. The portal, if you will."

"You don't know how?" Roxas asked as he waved his hand.

"No. I'm just lazy."

DAY 24

**Song: Sacred Moon**

"This place is so much nicer without the loudmouths." Demyx said to Xion as Roxas walked in.

"Loudmouths?" He asked.

"Those bossy co-workers sent to Castle Oblivion. The dream team's half of what made days in the organization just above bearable for me."

"Too bad you and Poppet couldn't spend more quality time with them." Xigbar said.

"Poppet?" Roxas asked.

"I'm talking about Xion, Kiddo."

Roxas turned to Xion, then back to Xigbar. "Kiddo?"

Saix stopped the conversation. "You four have jobs to do, and I have a fridge raider to catch, so I'll make this quick."

Roxas got paired with Xion again today.

The mission they were on involved fighting Heartless that were basically green soldiers that run around ignoring you.

Roxas tried chasing them down, but he only got a few hits in when they were gone.

"Xion, you got any thing that'll keep them still? Or better yet, bring them to us?"

Xion cast a spell that brought all the Deserters close to a nearby point.

"Thanks." Roxas proceeded to hack n' slash them all to death. When he was done, he went back to Xion. "What was that spell?"

**Song: None**

Xion didn't answer.

"Ok then. I've got something to do again. Go on without me." Roxas opened the Corridor and was about to leave.

"R… Roxas."

Roxas turned to Xion. "Huh?"

"Roxas… is your name."

"Yeah."

"It was… Magnet." Xion walked through the Corridor.

The boy stood in front of the mansion, without a goal, without a thought. His hair was short, a little spiky, dirty blonde, and he had blue eyes and light skin.

A figure in a black coat appeared out of nowhere and spoke to him.

"You seek answers." It said. Letters appeared in the air between them. "I can give you purpose."

SORA rearranged itself at the wave of the figure's hand. Soon, an X appeared to stop the spin.

"Roxas." The blonde boy said.

The figure in the cloak smiled. "That is right. A new you."

Roxas took a bite out of his ice cream. "'Roxas', huh. Is that the first thing she ever said?"

**Song: Mystic Moon**

Blyxil walked through the Dark City, looking at the other Nobodies walking through.

He reached his destination, a plaza of buildings. Each building housed members of each group of Nobodies.

Blyxil sought to learn the secrets of these groups, but it would be hard to get let in, for Dusks were regarded as slackers.

Each group was also more loyal to a certain member of the Organization than others, though in the end everyone answered to Xemnas anyway.

He looked towards the Sorcerors and saw Sheylax walking into the practice room.

He turned towards another building and walked in. The occupants of the building currently had no master other than Lord Xemnas. They felt that a suitable member of the Organization had not yet shown themselves, though a few members saw potential in one of them.

Blyxil walked in and noted the blades they had.

One of them noticed Blyxil. "I never would've expected to see you here. Leave. Now. You'd have better chances with the Berserkers or the Dragoons."

"That's why I'm here." Blyxil replied sharply. "It's a challenge, as opposed to something I already know."

The man who confronted him scoffed. "That's not how things work here."

Blyxil knew he couldn't beat him in a real fight, and that's just what he'd get if things continued like this.

"I have an idea. If I can disarm you, you'll show me your secrets."

The man and his colleagues laughed. "And when I defeat you?"

Blyxil didn't even flinch. "You can give your terms at any point, from now to whenever, unless you lose."

"I have no rush in coming up with a suitable, humiliating, painful punishment for overstepping your grounds? This'll be good."

The two of them walked into the practice arena. "Choose your weapon, fresh meat."

Blyxil scoffed. "I'll be taking yours in battle. I won't need others."

The Samurai sighed. "Your funeral, guy."

**Song: Critical Drive**

The Samurai readied his blades, and studied Blyxil's movements. Or… at least he would be if Blyxil was moving.

The Samurai took the initiative and attacked first, only to strike the air. "What!?"

Blyxil tapped his shoulder from behind, and saw him swing his swords behind him. Blyxil jumped above the sword swings and kicked one of the swords out of his hands and caught it. "That's one down."

The Samurai growled in anger and attacked Blyxil again. This time Blyxil caught the sword in one hand and blasted the Samurai with a Blizzard spell.

**Song: Cavern of Remembrance**

"For a member of a warrior group known for focused attacks, you seemed to be quite angry." Blyxil said as he held the two blades in his hands. "And a disappointment. I overestimated you." Blyxil left the building with the blades in hand. The Samurai chased him out, into the middle of a large group of Nobodies.

"Hey! If you think you're keeping those swords, you can forget it!"

Blyxil didn't bother turning. "I beat you at your own game. You were flying off the handle while I maintained focus and concentration. I played you like a flute. You lost that fight the moment you accepted. Give up."

"You think you can do this to me!?" The Samurai took a nearby Berserkers Claymore and charged at Blyxil.

"You'll only embarrass yourself." Blyxil dodged the swipe. Then he laughed. "I'm enjoying **charging** your anger." At this, he cast a thunder spell that knocked the Samurai out. Blyxil scoffed.

He looked towards the group of onlookers. Sheylax was in the group, staring at him. It wasn't the look of respect he was hoping for from her, but it wasn't a look of fear like the rest of the group gave him. Her eyes were blank. Unfeeling.

Blyxil turned and thought. _'I wasn't mistaken. They truly feared me, but Sheylax felt nothing. I'm not the only one who can feel, and I know that everyone here is a Nobody. So why does Sheylax not feel anything?'_ He turned back and looked back in her eyes. "You truly are heartless." He said quietly, and left.

"What's going on? We Nobodies lack hearts. Xemnas, and logic itself, state that this causes us to lack feelings. So why is it that I have feelings? And why did those other Nobodies look at me with fear that day? Where can I find these answers?"

**I really don't have much of anything to say. Just that Blyxil left that day more confused than when he got there. Poor guy.**


	5. Keyblade of Hearts Slumber

**So I'm a little late...**

**That's all I can think to say right now. **

**I don't remember if I put a disclaimer anywhere in this story. I'll do one now, then check.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Square Enix. I do, however, own Blyxil and Sheylax.**

* * *

><p>DAY 25<p>

Roxas walked into the Grey Area, as per usual, and saw Xion standing in the middle of the room.

"Morning, Xion." Roxas said with a non-monotone voice. Xion didn't reply. "Is something the matter?"

Xion turned to Roxas. "Good… morning, Roxas."

Saix interrupted their 'conversation' to say "Hurry up, you two. Your mission is to eliminate a giant Heartless."

* * *

><p>Roxas and Xion emerged from the portal in the back alleyways of Twilight Town.<p>

As the walked, Xion stopped. "Roxas."

Roxas turned, and Xion pulled her hood down to reveal black hair and blue eyes. She had light skin, not unlike Roxas's.

"Good luck today." She said with a smile.

Roxas gasped. "Y-yeah." He replied. "You too Xion."

They traversed the orange and red town with dark blue and orange skies overhead, taking out heartless along the way.

**Song: Destiny's Force**

Soon, they reached the base of the clock tower, being the only place they haven't looked, and encountered a heartless about eight times their size.

"What's that!?" Roxas asked, summoning his keyblade. Looking at it, you'd be able to tell that it had changed again. It became more rounded in appearance, and looked shorter. The teeth changed shape too, from a triangle shape to a V. The guard and teeth were now yellow, and everything else was black. (True Light's Flight to Missing Ache? You got downgraded! Lol)

"Our target!" Xion noted the change, but focused more on the heartless ahead of them.

Roxas rushed at their foe and swiped at it's abdomen, but that did no effect.

Xion used a couple of Pearl spells, but those had no more effect than Roxas's keyblade did.

Roxas blocked an energy ball that was shot at them. "You got anything that works on big guys!?"

Xion thought, and remembered a spell. "Gravity!" The Darkside immediately fell on it's knees.

"Great!" Roxas yelled. "I bet you don't like getting hit in the face, do you?" He jumped on the Darkside's arm and ran up to it's head and whailed on it.

The Darkside eventually stood up again and knocked Roxas off.

"Woah!" Roxas fell to the ground. Xion stood by him. A flash appeared in her right hand, and a Keyblade similar, if not exact, in appearance to how Roxas's initially looked appeared in it, which she used to cut down the Darkside, ending their battle.

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

"Wow. Xion… I didn't know you had a Keyblade." Roxas said as he stood up off the ground.

Xion held her Kingdom Key up between them. "Neither did I." It disappeared in a flash, as did Roxas's Keyblade.

They shared a laugh. "You know, you've earned the icing on the cake." Roxas said.

"The what?" Xion asked.

"C'mon, I'll show you." Roxas replied simply.

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think Of You…**

Roxas and Xion sat atop the clock tower.

"This is such a great spot. How'd you find it?"

Roxas held two ice creams, one of which he handed to Xion. She held it up.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream. C'mon, try it." Roxas said.

Xion nodded, and took a bite. "It's sweet… and salty."

"It's good, right?" Roxas asked. "Axel and I meet up here for ice cream after work." He took a bite of his own ice cream. "This flavor is Axel's favorite."

"Sounds like it's yours, too."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Axel brought me here for ice cream on my first day, and then, on my first mission. He called it the 'icing on the cake.'"

"Like you just did for me." Xion said.

"Mhmm."

"You guys must be really close." Xion noted.

"Well, Axel and I are friends." Roxas said, proudly.

"Friends…" Xion started. "Do you think that I could be a friend?"

Roxas smiled. "When Axel gets back, we'll all have ice cream together!"

"Ok!" They continued talking for a while, then they went back once they finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Axel and Saix<strong>

Blyxil sighed. "I still don't get it." He sat at a noodle shop. "Was there something I didn't see?" He was about to get up and leave, but was stopped by the owner.

"Hey! You better pay for your food!"

"Yeah, yeah." Blyxil said. He paid his munny and found a place where he could portal back to TWTNW.

* * *

><p>DAY 26<p>

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Blyxil sat in the kitchen. He felt odd. Demyx was being interrogated by Xaldin.

"Then what in blazes did happen?"

"How am I supposed to answer that!? I just found out moments ago!"

Roxas walked forward and noticed Xigbar and Blyxil looking on at the interrogation. "Is everything ok?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Ok? As if. Word from the dusks is that at least one member at Castle Oblivion has been terminated."

"Terminated? But that means…"

"They've been killed." Blyxil answered. "Tsexenv ran into me on his way here, mumbling about a powerful heartless."

As they spoke, Saix walked up to them. "Roxas, you'll be going to Agrabah with Xigbar.

Roxas turned to Saix. "Is it true? About Castle Oblivion?"

"That's no concern of yours."

"But what about Axel?"

Saix turned away for a second. "Probably the member spoken of. If not, he's been taken out since then."

"What?" Roxas exclaimed.

"C'mon." Xigbar said. "There's work to be done." He said in a serious manner. Blyxil looked up at him, noticing his voice had not lost it's usual edge, though had gained a slight comforting tone.

"And you…" Saix addressed him as Roxas and Xigbar left. "You have a special assignment."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: A Day in Agrabah<strong>

Agrabah was a city surrounded by desert. The high city walls seemed constructed for the purpose of keeping the desert sand out. So why is it that the city was so full of sand?

Roxas and Xigbar sat on a rooftop, observing the townspeople after analyzing the city's structure. They had been doing a lot of work all around the city. People shoveling sand and putting wooden planks into place.

The obvious princess of the place standing very near a man who looked like your run of the mill bumb, or perhaps a street rat.

"... What happens when Heartless are destroyed?"

"The hearts remain." Xigbar stated. "And then, those hearts gather to form the great Kingdom Hearts." He said with purpose.

"Then…" Roxas thought. "What remains if one of us, Nobody's, get's destroyed?"

"There's nothing to remain." Xigbar said solemnly. "We shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Then the members at Castle Oblivion…"

"Nothings left." Xigbar answered.

"So… I'll never see them again?"

"Bingo."

Roxas pondered for a second.

"Hey, you coming?" Xigbar asked. Roxas stood up and saw Xigbar ready to walk through a Corridor.

"Oh, right." Roxas walked forward, but felt a searing pain in his head. He stopped walking and held his head in his hands, and fell forward. He questioned the pain, and saw images of Axel, Xion, and a blonde girl.

* * *

><p>DAY 27<p>

**Song: None**

"_I've met him once. He looked alot like you." The superior spoke._

"_Who are you?" The boy asked._

"_I'm what's left. Or… maybe I'm all there ever was."_

"_I meant your name." The boy responded._

"_My name is of no importance." The Superior answered. Then he turned to the boy. "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"_

"_My true name is…" The boy began, finding that he could not answer._

"_You have been with us for six days now." The Superior stood. "The time has come." He walked by the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sora."_

* * *

><p>Xemnas and Saix stood over Roxas's sleeping figure.<p>

"I take it they've decided to put Namine to use." Xemnas stated. "Will he awaken?" Xemnas asked his right hand man.

"I am told Roxas will return if the Keyblade Master's heartless is put on a leash."

"Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

Saix turned to Xemnas. "Xion has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. The fourteenth member can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being."

Xemnas turned to Saix. "And the chamber?"

"I would say progress was slow, if any was made to begin with."

Saix left, but Xemnas stayed a few seconds more. "So sleep has taken you once again.

* * *

><p>I've been sent to Castle Oblivion to perform a more thorough investigation. Don't ask why Saix chose me. He probably wanted someone competent enough to do a good job, but not so competent that losing them would be a big blow. Either way, I suspect foul play.<p> 


	6. The Story of Castle Oblivion

**I forgot to say this last time, but this story will be put on hold for a certain reason. That reason ties to last chapter, and another story that you can probably guess the contents of. Chapter 1 of that story will go up today. Enjoy.**


End file.
